


Brownies

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda really likes brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

“Mmm. Something smells cocoa-ey,” said Melinda as she strode into the kitchen. Bobbi was leaning against the counter next to a tray of brownies fresh from the oven. “Did Mack make these?” she asked, reaching for one.

“Nope. I did.”

Melinda paused with the brownie an inch from her mouth. She’d had experience with Bobbi’s baking before. She put it back on the counter. “How did you find the time to bake?”

Bobbi frowned. “Don’t question it. Better have one now before everyone else smells them.”

Melinda looked at the brownie suspiciously. “You really made them yourself?”

Bobbi smiled.

Melinda poked the brownie. It seemed normal. “But they smell so good.”

Bobbi grinned. “Of course they do. Eat it.”

Melinda pursed her lips in consideration.

“You know you want to.” Bobbi pouted. “Please? Have a little faith.”

Melinda sighed and cautiously bit into the brownie. Her eyes went wide. “This is really good,” she said, mouth full. She wasn’t lying. It was fudgey and chocolatey and delicious.

Bobbi’s grin returned. “I know. Mack helped.”

Melinda rolled her eyes fondly and hopped onto the counter so she could be closer to Bobbi’s eye level. Bobbi wrapped her arms around Melinda’s waist and kissed her cheek while she devoured the desert and reached for another one.

Bobbi tutted. “I made those for everyone, you know.”

Melinda swallowed so she could kiss Bobbi’s lips. “You said-“

“Yeah, yeah,” said Bobbi, wiping crumbs that had transferred to her mouth. “Hurry up before the baby agents get here.”

Melinda happily reached for a third.


End file.
